servir et protéger
by ylg
Summary: ficlets globalement sur Vimes, avec apparition de Sybil, Vetinari et le Guet :: 11ème vignette : un ramassis de boulets, mais qui marche. 12e: encore un 25 Mai, 2 ans après. 13e: vedette du jour, le sergent Colon ! 14e: Vimes et le souvenir de Keel. 15e: Guet de Jour et Guet de Nuit. 16e: Vimes coincé entre Trolls et Nains. MàJ, 17e: Vimes et les loisirs de la Haute. ::gen::
1. Vimes, des bottes et des guêtres

**Titre** : la théorie des bottes étendue aux guêtres  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld, Men at Arms(Le Guet des Orfèvre)  
**Personnage** : Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : grosso modo au moment où il change de milieu

**Prompt** : "Chase ne comprit pas pourquoi le jour de Noël, Wilson lui offrit une bure de moine, en ricanant dans le plus pur style de House."  
d'après Camille Miko  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Notes : **merci Petit Robert.

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Houseaux ni guêtres ne remplaceront jamais de bonnes vieilles bottes. Car c'est bien beau de se garantir les chevilles de la boue, mais quand dessous on a ses escarpins qui prennent l'eau, où est l'intérêt ? Vraiment, les machins bizarres de richards que tenaient à lui faire porter sa femme ne cessaient d'effarer Samuel Vimes.  
Ça rejoignait presque le coup des coutures de bas dessinées au charbon sur la peau nue, pour la peine. Un tel gaspillage n'en était que plus humiliant pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de quoi se payer des bottes ou des bas dignes de ce nom.


	2. Vimes, Sybil, un dragon la nuit

**Titre** : _night watch_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sybil Ramkin, Samuel Vimes  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-_Men at Arms_/Le Guet des Orfèvres

**Prompt** : "Le dragon cède, s'efface, enfin prêt à dormir."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le dragon cède, s'efface, enfin prêt à dormir. Sans avoir explosé. De menaçante bombe à retardement, il redevient petit tas de chair (presque) inoffensif. Sybil a gagné sa lutte acharnée.

Dehors, l'aube se répand lentement dans les rues d'Ank-Morpork, sa lumière freinée autant pas les effluves de milliers d'humains concentrés que par le champ magique du Disque.  
Sam l'attend devant l'enclos, une tasse de thé fumant à la main.  
« Tu es resté debout à m'attendre toute la nuit sans dormir, Biquet ?  
- Bah. Du temps du Guet de Nuit, c'était de toute façon l'heure à laquelle j'allais me coucher. »


	3. Vetinari, les règles de l'art

**Titre** : L'heure, c'est l'heure  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld, _Night Watch _(Ronde de nuit)  
**Personnages** : Havelock Vetinari, un tueur en ligne de mire et "John Keel" derrière les scènes (Vétérini, Quille)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : le passé de _Night Watch_

**Prompt** : "Mais les ordres {étaient] les ordres, il ne l'assassinerait pas avant l'heure."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Les ordres étant les ordres, il ne l'assassinera pas avant l'heure prévue. Mais Havelock a sa cible dans la ligne de mire : ça serait si facile de l'inhumer ici et maintenant, sans attendre ! Facile, et peut-être bénéfique de le faire tôt : qui sait si une telle occasion se représentera ? mais peut-être aussi, se tempère-t-il, désastreux : on lui a bien spécifié l'heure du trépas de son contrat, qui sait ce qui arrivera s'il chamboule un emploi du temps bien minuté ?

Il attendra donc encore. Il est doué pour cela ; la patience est l'une de ses premières qualités.


	4. Samuel, Glorieux 25 Mai

Je viens de perdre deux longues minutes à contempler la liste des personnages avec un sourire émerveillé sur le visage. Wow, ça roxxe ! (Dommage, Junior n'y est pas... encore ?)

* * *

**Titre** : une date mémorable  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld - Night Watch (Ronde de Nuit)  
**Personnages** : Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : un an après le livre – ne lisez pas si vous ne savez pas encore.

**Prompt** : « C'était le meilleur des anniversaires ! »  
d'après Isil  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (4 au 14 septembre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le meilleur des anniversaires de la Révolution manquée du Vingt-Cinq Mai est celui qui suit la réécriture de l'histoire. Pendant trente ans, cette date n'a apporté que de l'amertume.

Samuel Vimes sait ce qu'il a accompli – il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ses hommes et les habitants de son vieux quartier du rouleau-compresseur de l'Histoire rendu fou, et ça n'a pas suffi. Mais il a la satisfaction d'avoir fait de lui-même un bon flic, un homme décent, un mari (pas un veuf !), et un père.

...Aujourd'hui, Sam Junior a un an.


	5. le Guet, petits meurtres à punir

Attention, si vous voulez lire le drabble précédent, assurez-vous d'être au courant des évenénement de _Night Watch_ (Ronde de Nuit) d'abord ! Si non, celui que voici est spoil-free :  


* * *

**Titre** : l'art et la manière  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld – post Men at Arms (Le Guet des Orfèvres)  
**Personnages** : Vimes, Carrot, Detritus, des malfrats et une victime  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : "Vraiment, moi qui pensait qu'on étaient bons que pour les petits meurtres entre amis !"  
d'après Dace of Fate  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (4 au 14 septembre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Les petits meurtres entre amis sont plus rigolos que tout seul, mais aussi plus risqués, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Interpellés, les soudards lèvent le nez de leur sale besogne.

« Mais c'est pas du meurtre ! se défend leur chef. C'est un suicide.  
- De la part d'une jolie demoiselle comme ça ? Allons, badine Vimes : tout le monde sait qu'elles préfèrent s'asseoir sur des serpents ou se jeter du haut d'une tour, pourquoi demander service aux Ombres... Carrot ?  
- J'ai la liste des 372 façons repertoriées à ce jour. Celle-ci n'y figure pas. L'assassinat sans permis, si. »

Le Capitaine sourit : « Lâchez Détritus. »


	6. Vetinari et Vimes, administration

**Titre** : administration  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Samuel Vimes (Vimaire) et Havelock Vetinari (Vétérini)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « C'est une question de gestion de personnel » pour Drakys (aider Haïti)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

L'administration d'Ankh-Morpork est de type pyramidal. Au Guet de Nuit, le Capitaine Vimes est seul maître à bord et n'a de comptes à rendre qu'au Patricien. Cela veut aussi dire qu'il est le seul lien entre les pouvoirs en place et ses exécutifs.

De ce fait, le seigneur Vetinari et Samuel Vimes partagent un lien particulier. Ils savent chacun comment l'autre fonctionne. Le tyran manipule chaque homme de la Cité pour la faire marcher le mieux possible et si l'on dit que Vimes est le seul à pouvoir le faire plier, lui se demande parfois où s'arrête vraiment le jeu.


	7. Vimes, le temps passé du Guet de Nuit

**Titre** : le temps passé  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnage** : Sam Vimes (Vimaire)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Men at Arms/Le Guet des Orfèvres

**Prompt** : « Le bon vieux temps du guet de nuit... »  
pour Lunatanis, Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (janvier '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 125

oOo

Il ne le niera pas (même s'il n'osera pas non plus l'avouer à haute voix), Samuel Vimaire aime son épouse, Lady Sybil, et ne crache pas sur _tous_ les aspects de la nouvelle position qui est la sienne. Mais tout de même, le monde huppé dans lequel elle le fait évoluer, peuplé de requins et d'hypocrites, le fait grincer des dents.

Il se prend souvent à regretter le bon vieux temps du guet de nuit, ses horaires à l'inverse de la vie courante, ses uniformes défraîchis leur allant comme une seconde peau, ses honnêtes(1) malfaiteurs... ses gardes avec tous leurs défauts, tellement humains ; sa seconde famille.

---  
(1) Après tout, ils ont leur propre code de valeur, plus facile à déchiffrer que celui des aristocrates.


	8. Vimes, Vetinari, police et politique

**Titre : **_polis_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages : **Samuel Vimes (Vimaire), Havelock Vetinari (Vétérini)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec

**Thèmes : **« au suivant ! », contrainte accessoire "politique" pour 31 jours (25 mai '10)  
**Nombre de mots : **100, 150 et 100

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : c'est bien d'avoir lu les tomes du Guet, disons, jusqu'à _Jingo_/Va-t-en-Guerre, peut-être ? pas que ça spoile l'histoire, mais le développement des persos, peut-être...

oOo

Sam Vimes règle les problèmes l'un après l'autre. Méthodiquement. Chacun son tour. Par ordre de priorité (1).  
Quand trop s'empilent, il découpe la tâche en unités d'intérêt pour la rendre plus facilement abordable, et jusqu'ici ça marche. Son Guet s'en est toujours sorti ainsi.

À mesure que des affaires de plus en plus complexes, de plus en plus dangereuses pour la sécurité de sa ville toute entière, émergent ici et là, qu'il doit jongler avec tant et plus de difficultés, il se demande si c'est ce que Vetinari fait tous les jours.

* * *

(1) Enfin... selon _sa _méthode, _son _système de priorité.

oOo

Havelock Vetinari a effectivement compartimenté la tâche qui lui incombe, lui aussi. Cependant gérer Ankh-Morpork dans son entièreté demande un changement d'échelle. S'il veut isoler un détail parmi tant, il n'en oublie jamais pour autant tout ce qui le relie à tous les autres.

Quand il adresse une affaire, il a déjà réglé mentalement non seulement la suivante, mais une bonne centaine qui viennent avec.  
Pour lui, l'idée que le temps est illusion et que les choses n'arrivent pas une à la suite de l'autre mais toutes en même « temps » et que l'esprit les découpe pour les rendre plus digestes, ça n'est plus une théorie : c'est sa réalité.

D'où l'impression qu'il donne à ses interlocuteurs quand il demande à Drumknott ne faire entrer « le suivant de ces messieurs » : vous ne l'intéressez pas, souvent quand il vous parle il est déjà passé à autre chose.

oOo

À mesure que son Guet grandit et que les problèmes auxquels il fait face se complexifient, et avec en prime Vetinari qui lui rappelle l'étymologie commune de police et politique, Vimes se demande parfois si par hasard le Patricien ne se serait pas mis en tête de le préparer à prendre sa relève… mais non, ça serait ridicule, se dit-il à chaque fois : ils ont sensiblement le même âge et Vetinari est bâti pour durer. Vimes sera sans doute usé avant lui et ne sera jamais en mesure d'être le Patricien suivant !  
L'ennui, avec Vetinari… comment savoir ?


	9. Vimes, au suivant !

**Titre : **_He wasn't an ennemy, he was a nemesis._  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Disque-monde) - Night Watch (Ronde de nuit)  
**Personnages : **Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
**Genre : **drame  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec

**Avertissements : **violence, spoil.  
**Continuité/Spoil : **Night Watch (Ronde de Nuit) - et du gros vilain spoil, s'il vous plaît !  
**Thème : **« au suivant ! » pour 31 jours (25 mai '10)  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo**  
**

Il savait à l'avance qu'ils mourraient tout au fond de lui, il le savait. Il aurait dû comprendre Lu-Tze à demi-mot sur l'Histoire qui trouve toujours une voie et admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le passé à ce point.  
Dès que Nancyball est mort, il a su. L'un après l'autre, ils tomberaient. Dai Dickins, Snouty, Ned Coates, Bill Wiglet, et le jeune Reg Shoe. Et John Keel le dernier.

L'Histoire n'est pas écrite, il ne les verra peut-être pas tous tomber, mais ça arrivera. L'autre passé les a déjà condamnés, ils n'en réchapperont pas. Et… rien ne dit en revanche que d'autres qu'eux ne mourront pas en plus ?

En face, une marée d'adversaires les attend. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus sur les barricades familières, il n'est plus sûr que le compte de morts s'arrêtera à six ou sept seulement. Mais il fera en sorte que le moins possible de ses gars tombent. Leur faire confiance pour être forts et rester en vie ne suffit pas.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, d'un désespoir double, il prend sur lui de faire le plus de ravages possibles dans les rangs d'en face. Là, il ne prête plus aucune attention au nombre de morts qu'il fera, si ça correspond ou non à l'autre passé.  
Tout ce qui importe c'est de les arrêter l'un après l'autre, là encore, ou plusieurs à la fois s'il le peut, une épée dans chaque main.  
_Alors, qui sera le prochain, qui veut s'y frotter cette fois ?_


	10. le Guet et le lilas, fugacité

Les gens qui ne savez pas encore pour _Ronde de Nuit_, ne vous risquez ni sur ce drabble ni sur le précédent : ils sont bourrés de **spoil** jusqu'à la gueule (surtout le précédent, en fait) et je n'aimerais pas que vous tombiez dessus avant d'avoir lu le livre, ce serait triste.  
En revanche, vous pouvez lire juste l'avant-avant dernier actuel, qui est _safe_ (et qui a Vetinari dedans aussi).

**

* * *

Titre : **Fugacité  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages : **Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
**Genre : **triste  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec

**Continuité/Spoil : **Night Watch (Ronde de Nuit). Sérieusement.  
**Prompt : **le lilas...  
**Note** de détail : il me semble avoir repéré une inconsistence de traduction sur _Treacle Mine Road_, qui a début de la série était simplement "rue de la mélasse" et qui est devenue "rue de la mélassière" ensuite... or "mélassière" ne me parle pas beaucoup.  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo**  
**

Le 25 mai est revenu. Il ramène avec lui la floraison des lilas qui renaissent à chaque printemps et les vieux souvenirs toujours pas morts. Comme chaque année, pour ceux qui y étaient et se souviennent, c'est une journée douloureuse, vécue plus dans le passé que dans le présent. Une journée par an, c'est le tribut qu'ils paient à ceux qui sont morts et ensuite… on les enterre de nouveau pour un an. (À moins, avec le temps qui passe, de finir soi-même enterré entretemps...)

Le lilas fane vite et la vie reprend son cours. Quelques jours après, il n'en reste déjà plus rien.  
Et une fois cueilli, c'est en quelques heures qu'il se flétrit : les badges d'honneur ne font jamais long feu.  
Le Glorieux 25 Mai, le jour de la Révolution du Peuple de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse, pourquoi se seraient-ils souciés de chercher une fleur qui durerait ? Quand on a devant soi quelques minutes à peine pour vivre ou mourir, on ne pense pas plus loin.

Au soir du 25 mai, en jetant leurs fleurs mortes depuis longtemps déjà, ils ressentent plus cruellement encore la perte de ceux qui sont tombés pour rien.


	11. Vimes, un Guet efficace

**Titre** : avec autre chose que de la ficelle  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnage** : Samuel Vimes (Vimaire)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « comment ça marche ? » d'après Nelja  
pour la case n°o6 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Vimes

**Continuité** : Men at Arms (Le Guet des Orfèvres)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Comment le Guet arrive à se maintenir, c'est un grand mystère. Des décennies durant, ç'a été juste un ramassis de bras cassés, bons à rien d'autre, là juste pour la sécurité de l'emploi (ah !), sans réel souci de faire respecter l'ordre si ça voulait dire du danger pour eux, et d'une manière générale presque pire que les criminels.

Et puis les choses ont changé. Le Guet a commencé à renaître de ses cendres. Maintenant, c'est un ramassis de bras cassés ethnique, qui grossit à vue d'oeil, et dont personne n'est vraiment sûr de comment tout ça tient ensemble. Mais ça marche...


	12. Sam, 2 ans plus tard

**Titre** : les vivants et les morts  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disquemonde), tomes du Guet  
**Personnage** : Sam Vimes (Vimaire)  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Notes/Avertissement** : j'ai d'abord écrit cette ficlet en anglais avant de la (re)traduire ; il y a donc probablement des tournures maladroites par endroits dont je ne m'aperçois pas moi-même et je veux bien qu'on me reprenne dessus si nécessaire ;  
_also, if anyone here feels up to do some grammar beta-reading for the original English ficlet, please tell me; I'd be very grateful.  
_Et puis sinon, je continue à employer par habitude les noms d'origine plutôt que ceux de l'adaptation, mais je pense qu'ils sont facilement reconnaissables ?

**Prompt** : "No more dreaming of the dead", May 25th (31 days, 2010)  
******Continuité/Spoil** : _Night Watch_/Ronde de Nuit et _Thud!_/Jeu de Nains**  
Nombre de mots** : environ 400

oOo

Trente ans de suite, chaque année à la même date, Samuel Vimes passait une journée entière dans le passé. Jusqu'à très récemment. Cette année, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à s'offrir pour repenser au passé. Plus maintenant, non, plus depuis qu'il a Sam Junior dont s'occuper, comme Sam Junior devient une vraie personne. Son fils n'est plus juste ce bébé qui bavouillait dans les bras de Sybil, mais bien un petit garçon, un petit homme en devenir, qui lui rend son regard avec l'air d'attendre _quelque chose_ de lui.

Comme, qu'il fasse de la ville un endroit plus sûr, pas juste pour la ville elle-même, mais pour lui spécialement ;

ou, qu'il fasse quelque chose directement avec lui, oui mais quoi ?

« Lis-lui quelque chose, suggère Sybil, qui sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire. Passe simplement du temps avec lui. Si tu ne sais pas comment jouer avec lui, lui saura bien et te montreras ce qu'il veut. Là-dessus, n'aie pas peur. »

Quand revient le 25 Mai, c'est seulement tard dans la soirée qu'il réaliser avec culpabilité, avec tout le foin qu'on a fait pour le premier anniversaire de Sam Junior tout le jour, qu'il n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour penser aux morts.

Des cauchemars s'ensuivent cette nuit : ces sept là, y compris John Keel, et lui-même jeune, et aussi Sam Junior, le nouveau Petit Sam tel qu'il pourrait devenir en grandissant,  
morts morts morts et qui continuent à le regarder, accusateurs, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est sa faute à lui.  
Les cauchemars le poursuivent encore le lendemain après son réveil, et exigent qu'il s'assure que son fils est et reste en vie et qu'il fasse en sorte d'en faire quelqu'un de bien quand il grandira.

Sam Vimes accomplit son travail de grand chef du Guet Municipal avec une ardeur renouvelée et s'attaque à sa nouvelle route : La Lecture de Six Heures Avec Sam Junior, qu'il met en place jour après jour, et qui prend une importance croissante dans sa vie.

Et l'année suivante, d'ici au second anniversaire de Sam Junior, il ne rêve désormais plus des morts.  
(Il se fabrique un nouveau genre de cauchemars, impliquant sa femme et son fils et leur sécurité et sa propre santé mentale, mais tout ça est un tout autre sac de noeuds.)


	13. le Guet, Colon, du temps où ça marchait

**Titre** : _Sergent_ Colon !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages** : Fred Colon et des nouveaux membres du Guet  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt ** : "En garde! »"**  
**d'après Koliri pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré série ; référence à _Night_ Watch/Ronde de Nuit  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Garde à vous, rugit le tout nouveau (1) Sergent Côlon.  
Il étrenne ses galons et fait de son mieux pour se mouler dans le rôle (2).

* * *

(1) Certes, c'est déjà sa deuxième nomination. Mais la première ainsi que sa rétrogradation immédiate se sont passées dans ses circonstances qu'il préfère occulter.

(2) Ça implique de commencer à prendre de la brioche pour remplir son plastron, quoique pour l'instant, son mariage étant encore relativement récent, ça ne se voit pas encore beaucoup.

* * *

À cette époque, le Guet Municipal de Nuit jouit encore d'une certaine discipline, et les jeunes recrues obtempèrent aussitôt.


	14. Vimes as Keel, la fin

**Titre : **Passage  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
**Personnages : **Sam Vimes (Vimaire), John Keel (Jean Quille) et le Guet  
**Genre : **triste  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« la fin du séjour » pour 31 jours (25 mai '12)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **Night Watch/_Ronde de Nuit_**  
Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Et c'est ici que John Keel meurt, définitivement. Les moines ont prévenus Sam : il ne restera pas éternellement dans cette époque qui n'était plus la sienne. Ils vont finir de rapiécer l'histoire et le renvoyer chez lui. La vie de Samuel Vimes va pouvoir reprendre.  
Son passage en ce temps et en ce lieu s'achève.

Nancyball est mort, et Reg Shoe, et Dickins, Snouty, Wiglet ; Coates suivra juste après. Et Keel...  
C'est une part de lui qui meurt avec eux. Mais au moins il part avec la certitude que les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. Que le bilan ne s'alourdira pas. Que Carcer paiera.

Il n'a pas changé l'histoire mais a peut-être fait quand même une différence. Ses hommes ont fait la différence, et il est fier d'eux, et fier d'avoir été l'un d'eux.

La première fois, tout jeune encore, il a enterré avec son mentor ses premières illusions perdues. La deuxième, il laisse dans ce qui est presque sa propre tombe juste une petite partie de toute son amertume accumulée toutes ces années. Il ne repartira pas à neuf : à son âge on ne se refait plus. Il ne repartira pas apaisé : il lui reste encore assez de rage pour encore une ou deux vies au moins.  
Mais il repart avec le savoir qu'il a fait le travail qu'il avait à faire, ici et maintenant, là-bas et en ce temps, et qu'il continuera à faire le travail qui se présentera devant lui, comme le vrai flic qu'il est.


	15. le Guet, quand le soleil se couche

**Titre : **Jour et nuit  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
**Personnages : **Ankh-Morpork, son Guet Municipal et Sam Vimes (VImaire)  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« Dès que le soleil se couche » pour 6variations  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **avant le début de _Guards! Guards!_ ; retour sur _Night Watch_  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

L'on dit parfois qu'Ankh et Morpork sont comme jour et nuit, comme pile et face, la médaille clinquante et son triste revers. Les beaux quartiers d'un côté, la populace de l'autre ; quelques ponts relient les deux et le même air vicié pèse sur toute la ville.  
Ankh-Morpork est bien une ville double, mais sa dualité ne se limite pas à ses quartiers.

Le Guet Municipal de Jour est un gros sac de poudre aux yeux. Ses membres sont triés sur le volet : en théorie d'une moralité irréprochable, en pratique avec l'aval d'une recommandation influente et l'on évitera de mentionner le terme « pot-de-vin ». Ils se voient équipés d'un bel uniforme clinquant avec armure bien astiquée et panache altier. L'entraînement est plus question de se bâtir un physique avantageux que d'être apte au combat. Et les avantages se récoltent à côté du terrain.  
Alors il est vrai que durant la journée le taux de crimes a nettement baissé ces dernières années. C'est connu : les malfrats préfèrent l'obscurité pour agir. Mas surtout, depuis que le nouveau Patricien a légalisé la Guilde des Voleurs et celle des Assassins, leurs actions ne comptent plus comme des crimes. Il est plus facile de signer un reçu en bonne et due forme à la lumière du jour et devant témoins de bonne réputation, après tout.

Dès que le soleil se couche, les choses changent. Une parenthèse ici sur le coucher du soleil à Ankh-Morpork ? La ville est bien trop loin à l'intérieur des terres pour avoir la féérie d'un coucher de soleil sur la mer, en quelle saison que ce soit. Tout autour, il n'y a que du terreau plutôt plat et l'eau de l'Ankh compte à peine comme un vrai fleuve. Le passage du soleil sous le Disque ne génère pas de jolis rayons rasants. Tout au plus, les brumes nauséabondent se parent parfois, selon ls jours, de couleurs fantastiques introuvables dans la nature.

Après la tombée de la nuit, donc, la ville change de visage. Quand l'obscurité se fait, les tueurs et les détrousseurs sans licence sont de sortie. Le Guet Municipal de Nuit prend le relais est à peine plus qu'un ramassis de rebuts. Le Bureau ovale ne le maintient même plus vraiment pour maintenir les apparences, surtout par tradition. Tout le monde sait bien, à Ankh-Morpork, que le Guet de nuit ne sert à rien, et ce qu'on croit sur le Disque ne tarde jamais à devenir réalité.  
Ils n'ont plus les moyens. Ils n'ont plus l'équipement nécessaire. La paie est minable. Leurs effectifs diminuent régulièrement, avec ces pauvres flics tués en service, qui n'arrivent même plus à l'âge de la retraite, et plus de nouvelles recrues pour prendre la relève puisque la professions a perdu tellement de panache. Pourquoi ceux qui restent encore se fatigent-ils à maintenir ce qui reste des apparences en mourant de mort lente, c'est à se demander...

Quand le soleil se couche, Samuel Vimes est déjà levé depuis une paire d'heures et prend son service. Alors qu'une nuit de plus descend sur sa ville et ses illusions perdues, l'éternelle question de faire ce qui est juste parce qu'il sait que c'est juste même si le reste du monde a tendance à l'oublier, revient le tarauder. Il se souvient d'un temps où ça n'était pas comme ça, où les flics faisaient leur boulot et étaient respectés, et la tentation de simplement oublier toutes ces contradictions, tous ces regrets, pèse de plus en plus lourd contre sa conscience.

oOo

Et là je conclus qu'en fait, même si Windler et Snapcase lui ont facilité le travail, quand il a légalisé les guildes _Vetinari a commencé par complètement ruiner la vie de Vimes_ et sans l'arrivée de Carrot, leur relation ne serait jamais devenue ce qu'elle est maintenant.  
My whole life... is a lie!


	16. Vimes et sa réputation grandissante

**Titre** : il déteste tout le monde de façon égalitaire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
**Personnages** : trolls vs nains (+ Vimes)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « Ton égo démesuré avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler." »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Thud!_/Jeux de nains  
**Notes** : n'ayant pas encore lu la traduction de _Jeux de Nains_, je ne suis pas certaine des termes techniques employés pour le _Summoning Dark _& bidules associés ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Troll et Nain n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Évidemment : mettez dans le même voisinage des roches vivantes avec des diamants et des veines de minerais précieux dans le corps, et des mineurs démolissant avec ardeur les roches mêmes les plus dures à la recherche de pierres précieuses...  
Comme pour tout, c'est venu d'une querelle pratique. Ensuite seulement, se sont tissées les justifications folkloriques.  
Jusqu'à...

Vimes déteste qu'on loue « l'Humain qui a fédéré Nains et Trolls à Koom Valley ». C'est un Esprit de l'Obscurité commun aux deux races qui a presque tout fait. Et puis, "humain"... il est un flic avant tout !


	17. Vimes vs la bonne société

**Titre** : les distractions du beau monde  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Discworld (Disque-monde)  
**Personnages** : Vimes (Vimaire)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « Puis il entendit la chasse d'eau. »  
d'après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre '12 chez Drakys)  
+ Spéciale Halloween

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-_Men at Arms_ / Le guet des orfèvres  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La chasse dominicale des seigneurs d'autrefois a dû évoluer avec la société. Ce qui se faisait autrefois à la campagne n'est plus possible à la ville, surtout en pleine Ankh. À Morpork, à la grande limite... mais c'est toute la semaine, pas juste l'octedi et le dimanche, et puis par juste retour des choses les nobles qui s'y aventurent en reviennent plus souvent perdants que vainqueurs.  
Non, ils ne font plus un jeu de tuer les bêtes. À la place ils tuent des cartes et s'ennuient ferme.

...Vimes regrette l'époque où il coursait à pied les malfaiteurs en pleine rue.


End file.
